


Play With Me?

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Musicians, Piano, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: While playing the piano, Jace is interrupted by Brother Zachariah.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs & Jace Wayland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Play With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> HM500 - [this](https://unsplash.com/photos/YY3ijZa2lGQ) violin picture

Lost in his piano playing, Jace didn’t realize the Silent Brother was in the room for a moment. He gasped when he noticed him standing him in the doorway, and his fingers fumbled over the keys. The disconcerting notes echoed through the room, making Jace cringe as he looked at Brother Zachariah.

“You’re a skilled pianist,” Brother Zachariah commented as he stepped into the room with a smile.

Jace wasn’t used to the way Zachariah spoke in his mind like the other Silent Brothers even though his lips weren’t sewn shut like the others. A million questions ran through his mind every time he saw Zachariah, yet he refrained from asking a single one of them, sensing that the answers might be personal. The Silent Brothers were strict about who joined their ranks after all. There was a story behind why Zachariah stood out.

“Thank you,” he said with a polite incline of his head, pushing his real questions to the side in favor of a more innocuous one. “Do you play?”

“Not the piano,” Zachariah said, a fond yet faraway smile growing on his lips as he grew reminiscent. “I play the violin, or at least, I used to practice the violin regularly. There aren’t many opportunities to play in the City of Bones. These days, as I rarely get a chance to play, I’m afraid that I’m rather rusty.”

Without hesitating, Jace rose from the piano bench and stepped over to a closet where the smaller instruments were kept. He lifted a violin from its box and held it out to the Silent Brother.

Zachariah took the instrument and fiddled with the strings as if testing the instrument. Jace wasn’t sure how long it had been since it had been played, but he hoped Zachariah was finding what he was looking for.

Jace sat back down at the piano and asked, “Would you like to play with me?”

He wasn’t sure what prompted the request. He was always one to play without an audience, let alone with another instrumentalist, yet something about it felt right. And Zachariah’s smile made him think he had asked the right thing.

“All right,” the Silent Brother agreed. “But I did warn you that I am rusty.”

They played, and as Jace had expected, Brother Zachariah was a far cry from what Jace would call rusty. Perhaps he hadn’t practiced in a while, but it might have been something about Shadowhunters that allowed him to play as if he’d been preparing for days. At least to Jace, unfamiliar with the violin as he was.

“Rusty, huh?”

Zacariah gave him as sheepish of a smile as he could manage.

“I suppose it never truly leaves you,” he admitted.

Jace hummed in acknowledgement, staring at the man with fascination. One of his burning questions broke free, unable to be held in any longer.

“Is it true that you and one of my ancestors were parabatai?”

Zacariah didn’t hesitate.

“Yes. Would you like to know more?”


End file.
